The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving
The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving is a 1995 animated film directed by Roy Allen Smith. It reproduces as a Non Sesame Street Segment. Plot summary When a big meteor impacts nearby the Great Valley and causes a rockslide in the Mysterious Beyond that blocks the water supply of the Great Valley Hyp, Nod and Mutt, a gang of bully dinosaur juveniles who continue to browbeat them are no longer the biggest worry of Littlefoot and his friends. The increasing lack of water causes tensions between the inhabitants of the Great Valley who had lived in peace and harmony so far. When the situation gets worse and worse Littlefoot and the others set out to find water and keep the peace in the Great Valley. They don’t notice that they are pursued by Hyp and the other bullies. When Littlefoot and the others find a little lake the bullies emerge, claim the whole of the water for themselves and try to force Littlefoot and the others to keep silent about their discovery. Unwilling to comply Littlefoot and the others flee from the bullies and during the following pursuit they discover the reason for the blockage of the Great Valley’s water source. But before they can return and tell the other Valley inhabitants about it a lightning stroke ignites a fire that spreads rapidly in the dried up Valley. The dinosaurs barely make to get to safety to the edge of the Mysterious Beyond while the fire ravages their home. When the kits tell about their discovery, of the water being blocked in the Mysterious Beyond by the rockslide disunity about what to do prevents the grownup dinosaurs from doing anything at all while Hyp and his gang set out into the dangerous Mysterious Beyond on their own to get to the water first. Sensing the danger Hyp and his pals expose themselves to Littlefoot and the others follow them in order to help if necessary. And it becomes necessary when a pool of water Hyp jumps into turns out to be a dangerous moor pit that would have swallowed Hyp if not for Littlefoot and the others who make to pull him out in time. Soon after the grownup dinosaurs appear in search of their offshoots united by the understanding that it was the unity of their children that helped them to find the water. However, before they are able to take any further steps a whole pack of velociraptors appear and attack the dinosaurs. The following pursuit leads to the bed of the now dried up river that flows through the Great Valley, exactly to the spot where a dam of boulders, created by the rockslide has blocked the river. During the following encounter between the sharpteeth and the leaf-eating Dinosaurs again the unity of the kits, that now includes Hyp and his pals, proves elemental. They succeed to break the dam and the freed water washes away the sharpteeth. The Dinosaurs return to the valley that now has enough water for them again, but the fire has destroyed most of the plants they fed on. Working together the dinosaurs make to overcome the time until the plants start to grow again by feeding on the last remands of the plants, moving from green spot to green spot and sharing everything they find which gives these time its name, “the time of the great giving”. Voice cast *Scott McAfee - Littlefoot *Candace Hutson - Cera *Heather Hogan - Ducky *Jeff Bennett - Petrie/Mutt/Ozzy/Iguanadon *Rob Paulsen - Spike/Strut/Chomper *John Ingle - Narrator/Cera's Father *Linda Gary - Grandma Longneck/Mother Quetzalcoatlus *Whit Hertford - Hyp (as Whitby Hertford) *Nicholas Guest - Hyp's Father *Tress MacNeille - Stegosaurus/Spike & Ducky's Mother/Petrie's Mother *Frank Welker - Velociraptors *Scott Menville - Nod *Kenneth Mars - Grandpa Longneck Songs The songs are written by Michelle Bourman and Amanda McBroom. *When You're Big *Standing Tough *Kids Like Us External links * 03 Category:Direct-to-video films Category:1995 films Category:Animated films Category:Sequels Category:Dinosaur films Category:Films rated G Category:Universal Cartoon Studios Category:DVD Category:VHS Category:Universal Studios Home Entertainment Category:Films without Humans Category:Universal Pictures direct-to-video animated films